Life with BAND GEEKS!
by OHMYnickJONAS
Summary: This is a story about..BAND GEEKS! I'm sure it'll make you laugh! It starts off with BAND CAMP! THS goes to BAND CAMP! or Musica camp. Whatever you call it! Drama starts and with SPECIAL GUESTS, it sure will get interesting! You don't wanna pass this by!


So, NEW STORY FOR ME! I have my BETA to edit this; we are both in band, and in the same one! So we can kind of relate to the story! I hope you like this. All the characters in this will be REAL life characters from our school! We have got some really interesting people we have to deal with. Let me introduce some of the REALLY important people in this Fic!

**MRS. FLISS:** The biggest Betch of a music director you'll EVER meet.

First we have, **Alyssa L:** That's me! I play Alto. I really play Bassoon, but in Marching band, it's all alto!

**Alyssa K:** She's is one of my GOOD friends in band **(And also the beta for this story.)**!Really funny and a great Clarinet player! She is also ASIAN! **(beta's note: Like that matters. :P)**

**Olivia:** Flute player. Is pretty cool.

**KEVIN W:** OBOE. (Do they march?) Omigawsh, let me just say, he is the BIGGEST band geek! He is really weird too.

These people are on Trumpets: **Dan, Hannah, Connor**, and sadly I hate to mention **FRANKLIN!** Omigawd. These people will be mentioned throughout the story. **(Sorry, Alyssa. You forgot about poor Jesse!)**

**Cammie:** The coolest alto player you'll ever meet! She is also Asian. **(Once again, I ask you. Does that matter? LAWL.)**

**Vincent:** LOL. He is funny on Tenor.

**Meghan:** A GREAT FLUTE PLAYER!

**Michelle, a.k.a. "Meechy":** Funny, laid back, carefree flute player.

**Ciara L:** My sister. DRAMA QUEEN. PREP. OBSESSED WITH JONAS BROTHERS. A PERCUSSIONIST. THE ONLY GIRL. HeHeHe!

**Shane:** A young boy with braces; plays percussion. The only AMERICAN I know who has a fro! Alyssa L has a crush on him. Omigawd. THAT'S ME!

**Andrew:** Shane's **(twin.)**Bro (Percussion.). He is more retarded than Shane. ANDREW LIKES CIARA. (oooohhh!) But ciara Doesn't.

**Travis:** Aka, TRISHA. A percussionist who jokes around too much. He also likes to wear heels and put on makeup in secret. Hmm, do we have a situation on our hands?!** (Sometimes, I like to joke around and question his heterosexuality.)**

**Leo:** Percussionist, somewhat shy. I think he STINKS! **(He doesn't smell THAT bad! Gosh.) **

That's all. FOR OUR MAIN CHARACTERS

Here's what's going on. The gang is going to band camp and will have an awesome time? Hmm…we will see about that. People start getting freaked out when they hear the campsite is HAUNTED! Also, Celebrities show up and DRAMA starts!

**Woah. Story begins...**

"That's all for today!" Mrs. Fliss yelled. "BE AT SCHOOL BY 6:00 A.M. tomorrow! We are leaving for Band Camp at 6:20!"

Mrs. Fliss likes to yell.

"Ugh. A week with these people! I hate camp, bugs, and all these _freaks_!" Ciara yelled pouting on her Purell to her freshly manicured hands, looking disgusted. (The reason she is doing this, is because THE PERSON before her, using the pink mallets has excessive sweat problems and smelled horrid. This person is a REAL life character. Yes, it's Leo.)

**(Just in her opinion.)**

"Ciara is _stupid_! She is a _prissy_ _girl_", Andrew said walking around in her face, joking her and poking at her back.

"STOP IT NOW! I'll KILL YOU!" Ciara screamed at him, glaring.

"RAWR!" Andrew replied to Ciara, running far away from her, a flirtatious smirk on his face.

"So are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Shane asked the group by the lockers. It consisted of Alyssa K, Alyssa L, Meghan and Olivia.  
"Yesssss."Olivia said with fake excitement, as she rolled her eyes.  
"I am!" Alyssa L gushed. A week with Shane was HEAVEN for her. It was summer, (in like a _week_), and she always _dreamed_ about SUMMER LOVE!  
"Me too", Shane replied. "I'm totally going to play _soccer_ all day long"  
"LAWL!" Alyssa K said somewhat sarcastically, a smile on her face. "Shane, it's band camp. Not _soccer_ camp." Alyssa K then added, crossing her arms.

"So, I'm still going too play-"

–DING DING DING!-

--the bell sounded, which cut off the interrupted curly-haired boy.

The rest of day went by so fast for Alyssa (L). All she could think of was the Camp trip and Shane and how she only had three more school weeks left until summer. (ONE week, the camp week, WOULD BE WITH HIM.)

So, the day has finally come.

She said "Bye!" to her friends. For example, Melissa wanted to go with her, she couldn't though. She was a chorus girl.

Anyway, Alyssa (L) finished her packing and planned everything to be perfect. Everything _had_ to be perfect. Ciara was in her room crying. She didn't want to go to the camp. She couldn't leave behind the nail salons and hair salons and the mall and her best friends, Cathy and Annie. Even _they_ started crying. They thought bears or something'd eat her like that.

**(Pshh, AWW!)**

Alyssa set her alarm for 5:00 A.M. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss the bus, or SHANE for that matter. She couldn't sleep that night, at all. Her mind was running wild!  
So, she had no problem waking up. Ciara did though. She could barely wake at 8:30 for school, how could she wake up at 5:00? All Alyssa had to do was say "NICK JONAS IS HERE!!", and Ciara shot up from her bed and woke.  
So, because notobdy wants to hear them getting ready, let's fast forward an hour or so. They got ready and their mom dropped them off and said "Goodbye!" for a week. So NOW we are at the school, getting ready to leave.

Alyssa spotted Mrs. Fliss. Her body somewhat flinched. She looked horrible. She was wrinklier than ever, like a raisin. She looked pale and tired. I guess you could understand, because it _was_ 6:10 in the morning and the sun was just peeking over the horizon.

"Don't forget to shower LEO!" Leo's mom said to him as he lethargetically climbed on the bus.

"You have everything? You sure you packed well? Are you positive?" Olivia's mom asked worried.

"**YESSSSSSS**" Olivia said annoyed. "Gosh, Mom. I'll be fineeeeeeeee."

So she gave her mom a kiss and said her goodbye and climbed onto the bus.

"Hey, Liv! You gotta sit in the back of the bus with us!" Shane said, referring to Andrew, Connor and Travis.  
"Sure." Olivia replied. So they ran to the bus and tried to find a good seat, but "THE BAND GEEK SQUAD" (KEVIN W, LEO, TIM, FRANKLIN, DAN, DAVID LAWLER, MICHEAL.), took them.

"Uhmm..." Alyssa K said. "What're they doing here?" Alyssa K questioned in disbelief, glaring at Shane **(She thought he was reliable, and could reserve seats. SHANE, YOU JERK!)**, who simply shrugged back at her.

"I knowwwwww..." Olivia said, who was sitting close to Shane in the fourth seat. "The BAND GEEKS are taking over!"

Shane chuckled at her comment.

(OOOOHHHHHH)

"You got that right!" Alyssa L said sitting with Ciara. Ciara was to busy bobbing her head to Jonas Brothers tunes, on her iPod Touch.

"Just come sit here, Alyssa.", Alyssa L said patting the seat next to her. (Fifth SEAT.)

So she walked over to the seat, and the OTHER Alyssa took out her iPod Touch to listen to some Hannah Montana! :D

Mrs. Fliss FINALLY got onto the bus, and quickly proceeded with a head count. She then explains the rules of the camp.

"When you get to this camp you'll find your cabin and meet your chaperone." Mrs. Fliss said with little excitement. Her wide eyes glared slightly as she eyed Ciara.

"CIARA! LISTEN!", She screamed towards her. Ciara rolled her eyes and moaned with an attitude. You could tell Mrs. Fliss was still tired and very furious with the "prissy chick-Ciara."

"CIARA IS STUPID!", Andrew yelled. Nobody did look, only because _everyone_ knew it was him.

Ciara turned around and slapped his seat and said" You better shut up before I make your face look like it got shoved down a garbage disposal…. Oh wait, Too late!" Ciara shot back at him. A couple of Ciara's friends around her giggled at her rude comment.

With nothing better to say, "Raarrwww!" Andrew purred, in a flirtatious tone.

"YOU BOTH, STOP IT!", Mrs Fliss said furious with the two. This wasn't going too well.  
When she turned around, Ciara mimicked her when Mrs. Fliss turned around to pick up her coffee from the holder in the front. She took a sip, with her chapped lips and went on by saying…

"Your instrument will be there. It will be crowded. OUR school isn't the only school there so, don't get lost."

"You mean, from like different states? Like California? Like _surfers_?" Alyssa L questioned. **(Oh, gawd.)**

"Uhmm, Maybe?" Mrs. Fliss said, not really sure why that was important. "Anyway. This camp is about music. You'll eat, sleep, drink MUSIC!" Mrs. Fliss announced, her voice somewhat strict and enthusiastic at the same time.  
"Ughhhh." the band moaned in unison. **(Well, most of the band. Some people like Meechy and Alyssa K remained silent.)**  
"Well what did you expect?!" Mrs. Fliss said with her cup of McDonalds coffee, obviously not noting Kevin W's "Yay.".

"Lets get going." She said, telling the bus driver to get moving.

--

It was a long drive…TO GEORGIA! It was the longest trip these kids have taken all year with their school. It was about nine hours or so. The group sang to "Wheels on the Bus", and then Miley Cyrus, and then FINALLY THEY GOT THERE!

It looked like the classic "Camp" scene. You can picture it now. Woods, log cabins, a lake. A PERFECT SPOT FOR SUMMER LOVE! (ooohhh)

"OMIGAWD! Look at THAT GUY!" Alyssa L yelled into Alyssa K's ear. "HE LOOKS LIKE JJJAAASSSSOOONNN!!" (Haha, inside joke!) "I love seeing all these CUTE, NEW guys! I bet HE is from California!"

"LAWL! Probably..."Alyssa K said wiping her glasses to get a better look. **(Gawd, I'm such a nerd.)**

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew!" Ciara said tiptoeing her way down to her cabin. She was busy holding her Gucci bags and trying to get a reception on her phone. Just then she bumps into a curly haired boy walking with a guitar case.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." the CURLY, CHOCOLATE-COLOURED-haired boy apologized, placing his guitar case down to help her.  
"Oh, YOU BETTER BE SORRY. YOU WILL SO PAY." Ciara said, trying to pick up her bags, not making eye contact with the boy.

She looks up finally and jerked her travel bag from his hands.  
"Thank you very much!" Ciara said sarcastically. She just gets one look at him and DING; the light bulb goes off in her head. We think. "You look familiar. Hmmmm. Nope." She then got into a thinking pose, "Hmm. You don't." Ciara said said nodding her head, walking away.

He still watched her, his eyes filled to the brim with curiosity. He then picked up his case, which said "Property of Nick Jonas" or something like that, and began to wonder. "Surprise, surprise." he noted to himself. "She didn't tackle me, like some fangirls."

He then walked on ahead, "But she WAS pretty."

SO…This will be interesting. NICK JONAS at band camp? Alyssa L is boy crazy and wants Shane or any other guy who looks like he's a SURFER. (YUUMMY. Lol)  
Do you like characters? Do you like this series? TELL MEH!  
IN REVIEWSSS!!

**(beta's comments: OH MY GAWD! I look like a total nerd in this story! Thanks, Alyssa! Thanks a lot! D: Yeah, these people are based off of real people, just tweaked a little bit. :D LAWL. **

**Well, please review? It'll be nice, I guess.)**

**It's for Alyssa, anyways. XD**


End file.
